


From Tokyo With Love

by Carrot_Bunny



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2015 [21]
Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Phone Sex, Rin's mind being one step slower, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“… Haru? Hello, you still there?” Written for the Official Makoharu Festival 2015 - it's posted on their Tumblr page now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Tokyo With Love

Four beeps. Then five. Rin was never known for his patience, and he was about to hang up when the call was –  _finally_  – picked up.

“Hello?”

“Oi Nanase, you sleeping in or something today? Well rise and shine, it’s time to get your ass off the bed.”

“Rin? Isn’t it noon in Australia right now?”

“Yeah, because being the thoughtful and considerate person I am I waited until it was late morning in Tokyo before calling, and instead I get put on hold.”

“Whatever. So you just called to wake me up?”

“No, idiot. It’s about you and Makoto coming over next week.” Rin paused to make room for Sousuke on the sofa as the other settled across from him with a book.

“Remember how you guys were supposed to take the guest room at our apartment?”

“Aah - huh? Oh – yeah.”

“Well, we have to modify the arrangements. This damned water pipe burst, and now half our place is soaked. Sousuke and I have had to camp out in the living room the past couple of nights ourselves – though this idiot here keeps hogging the sofa and making me sleep on the floor.” He jabbed Sousuke’s thigh with his foot to prove his point, and was met with a raised eyebrow.

“… Haru? Hello, you still there?”

“Ye – yeah.”

Rin completely missed the quiver in Haruka’s voice. “Great, so as I was saying, I’ve talked to Russell and Lori, and they say you guys can stay at their house instead. Their spare bedroom’s a bit small, but you and Makoto should be able to manage.”

“Makoto…”

“Yes, Makoto, your boyfriend with the diabetes-inducing smile who you always tell off for calling you ‘Haru-chan’. Remember him?” Rin let out a huff of annoyance. “Really Haru, I had no idea you were this out of it in the morning.”

“Sorry – aah…”

“Or you’re currently having an asthma attack,” Rin deduced from the ragged breathing on the other end of the line. He looked up to see Sousuke’s curious glance over the top of his novel and shrugged in return to show that he had no idea what was going on either.

“Never mind, all you need to know is you won’t need to sleep on the streets of Sydney when you come visit. Oh, Russell and Lori want us to stay for dinner after you guys settle in. Now that I recall, Makoto’s never tried Lori’s cooking, has he?”

“Makoto – there…”

“Makoto where? Haru, are you even paying attention? What - ” Ri stopped suddenly as a soft moan rang in his ear, and in less than three seconds he understood. He’d never heard Haruka sound like that before – and neither did he want to – but he knew perfectly well what was going on now.

“Haru, pass the phone to Makoto.”

He waited until Makoto’s “Hello?” came from the other end before exploding. “TACHIBANA, COULD YOU  **PLEASE**  NOT GIVE YOUR BOYFRIEND A MORING BLOWJOB WHILE I’M ON THE LINE WITH HIM FROM  _THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET_?!?!”

Sousuke burst out laughing, while Makoto’s sheepish voice came through the receiver. “Ah, sorry Rin. It’s just I couldn’t resist, Haru-chan’s particularly sensitive down there when he’s just woken up - ”

“I DON’T CARE WHEN  _ANY_  PART OF HIM IS SENSITIVE AND I DON’T WANT TO KNOW EITHER!” Rin took a deep breath to calm himself down before continuing. “Look, how about I just email you guys the details later? Then you can hang up and… carry on.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Rin put down the phone with a sigh, then glared sideways at Sousuke. “And what are  _you_ sniggering at?”

“Nothing, just that you got treated to a porn audio clip and you didn’t even know.” Sousuke deflected the pillow aimed at him with his novel and continued smirking.

Rin reclaimed the pillow sulkily. “That’s it, this time  _you’re_ sleeping on the floor. Now get off, you oaf.”

“But why? I thought you always wanted the bottom bunk.”

“Oh, very witty. Now OFF.” Rin sat up to push his boyfriend off, only to be pulled in and trapped in large strong arms. “Oi!”

“Come now, don’t be so testy.” Sousuke held Rin’s face in his hands so that their noses were barely inches away from each other, their breaths mingling together. “Why don’t we share the sofa?” he whispered. “If you let me stay, I might give you a morning blowjob as well.”

“Bribing won’t work on me,” Rin insisted, even as his cheeks flared up.

“Then maybe this will,” Sousuke suggested before pulling his boyfriend in to close the distance between their lips.

Suffice to say, nobody slept on the floor that night.

…

When Makoto put the receiver back in its cradle on the nightstand, Haruka raised an eyebrow that asked  _So?_

“Rin says he’s going to email us the details later, so everything’s fine.”

“Good.” Next thing he knew, Makoto was lying on his back with Haruka straddling him. “Haru…?”

“Don’t jump me when I’m on the phone ever again,” Haruka admonished before dipping down to mark his collarbone with a love bite.

“But you didn’t seem to mind… aah!” Haruka had rubbed his thumb over one of Makoto’s nipples, sending a shiver down his spine.

“I mind, okay?” Blue eyes held green ones firmly in their gaze. “You’re the only one I’d allow to ever see or hear this side of me, understood?”

Makoto shivered again, but this time it wasn’t from any physical stimulation. “Yes,” he whispered hoarsely before throwing his head back as Haruka put full attention on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Only wanna say: yes, I did look up the time difference between Sydney and Tokyo. That's about the most research I ever did for a fic. Figures.


End file.
